Evergreen Fights
by Jay wants a rubber duck
Summary: Severus and Harry have a fight over a tree! What next? Just a short Christmas piece. Harry/Severus mild slash.


This is just some late Christmas fluff saved from a computer I thought was dead forever, which it now is. So even though it is late I thought some might enjoy! Note: I still don't own Harry Potter... Drat!

Evergreen Fights

By JaysRubberDuck

"Harry we are not decorating for Christmas and that's final!" with that Severus stormed out of their rooms slamming the door on his way out. Harry stared blankly at the door. How in the world did that get so out of hand? All he wanted was to put up a small tree and stockings. He didn't think that it was so much to ask for.

Now that the war was over he just wanted to make some happier memories for the both of them. It was no secret that neither of them had superbly happy Christmases; Harry's definitely got better during Hogwarts as had Severus's. But both childhoods were full of bitter disappointment. Pair that with Severus never having anyone to share it with and last year for Harry; which included visiting his parents graves and almost getting eaten by a giant snake, they definitely needed some better memories.

Throughout the year Severus had opened up so much; he accepted Harry's advancements with little protests and started sharing small parts of his life with Harry. In fact Harry just moved in a couple of weeks ago, it was more convenient especially with Severus back at Hogwarts finally teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. He refused to be Headmaster instead insisting that Minerva should get that honor. She agreed if he would be deputy and in-line to take over when she eventually retired or passed on. Also Minerva was trying to talk Harry into taking a job next year but he kept saying that he was perfectly content with not doing much of anything this year.

How in the world did he upset Severus that much? Maybe it was too much too fast. After all he just moved in and was trying to change things. _"Ugh Harry way to mess things up already… Maybe I should go up to Hogsmead to get him some Honeydukes chocolate that he secret likes," _he thought. Deciding that the walk would do him some good he bundled up and headed out.

* * *

><p>Severus was pacing back and forth in his office mentally kicking himself. Why had he lost his temper like that? Harry probably regretted moving in with him. Was it really such a terrible thought to have a little dash of the holidays in their rooms? It wasn't like he wanted to put up an abundance of fat little Santas. Or drape mistletoe from each and every doorway. Just a little tree and stockings…<p>

"_Why it wouldn't be that bad,"_ Severus sat with a sigh. After all he had planned to celebrate anyways. He had bought the boy- no, man- a handful of gifts. It would be nice to have a proper place to put them. Also it might be nice to decorate the tree together.

Yes, Severus is a secret lover of romance. He longed to become closer to Harry where he would be comfortable initiating cuddling. Sure it had happened once or twice and Severus relished those times, but it didn't happen anywhere near enough. Harry didn't ever initiate it saying that he didn't want to push Severus into anything that he wasn't prepared for. Maybe if Severus reached out they would last longer. Maybe they cold add an ornament each year to celebrate their relationship? Then if it ever ended he could remember those times.

What was he doing thinking about the end? It was only the beginning, and if he opened up more he could prove himself worthy of Harry's love. Yes that is what he would do. Right now though he would have to go get Hagrid to help him get a tree for their rooms.

* * *

><p>After picking out the perfect tree, which Hagrid cut down and was now dragging to the castle, Severus sighed it was a good start. Hopefully Harry wouldn't be too angry with him. "This is a real nice ting yer be doin' Professor. I know 'arrys been wantin' a real Christmas fer years now," Hagrid said interrupting his thoughts.<p>

"Yes, I suppose so…" he drifted off. "I just hope he likes it, especially after the fight this morning."

"Well whatever it was 'arry don't 'old a grudge. Plus this will make his day."

"I hope you're right. Just set it up in the corner over there will you? Thanks for helping Hagrid."

"It's no problem good luck," with that he let himself out.

"_I should go see if Filius or Minerva can spare some ornaments, or in Minerva's case, transfigure some," _he thought once again venturing out.

* * *

><p>Arriving back in their rooms with two boxes of ornaments Severus called Dobby. "Master Severus how can I help you?" he asked with wide eyes.<p>

"Could you please bring s some hot chocolate and the biscuits Harry loves so much?" Severus asked.

"Right away master Severus," Dobby squeaked, and with a crack he was gone.

"_Where is Harry anyways? He's been missing for a while now…" _he wondered.

Just as he was starting to get worked up a snow covered Harry came through the door. Brushing himself off Harry stopped short. "I didn't think you'd be back already." When Severus just stared at him Harry averted his eyes and landed on the tree in the corner. It was taller than Severs and thickly branched, you couldn't see through any gaps. In short it was beautiful. "Severus what is that?"

"It's a Christmas tree… obviously," he started with his usual snark. Bt then remembering his earlier promise to himself he changed his tone. "Although well I suppose neither of us would really know that. I was thinking, well I was hoping…. Perhaps you would want to try to decorate it with me?"

"But I thought you didn't want to decorate?" Harry questioned slowly not wanting another fight.

"I'll admit if you weren't here I wouldn't even be thinking about it but the fact is we're in this together so it's time we act like it. I know I'm not a very open man Harry but I was hoping that it wouldn't be too late to change."

"Of course it isn't It will never be too late," Harry said while enveloping Severus, who at first tensed up but quickly relaxed into the embrace.

"Alright brat lets get decorating," he said in his ear.

All of a sudden it was like someone fed Harry a deaging potion causing him to become five years old again, then gave him a pepperup potion and a bowl of sugar. "Yes! It's the most wonderful time of the year!" he sang loudly off key. "Have a holly jolly Christmas. Rudolf with your nose so bright. Jingle bells, jingle bells! Thumpity thump thump."

"Um Harry? You do know those words don't all go in one song right?" Severus interrupted laughing.

"Of course Sev-er-s. But I don't know all the words," he pouted.

"I suppose we could turn on the radio…"

"Really? That's great!" Harry beamed jumping up and down on the couch.

"BUT!" Harry paused mid jump causing him to land in a heap. "Only if you stop acting like a five year old and help me decorate this tree. CAMLY."

"Sure Sev," Harry agreed stepping down from the couch. "I'm just so excited," he grinned.

"I am too but the sooner we get started the better," he said always being the voice of reason.

So with music softly playing and a fire crackling merrily Severus and Harry spent the next hour putting up fairy lights and a collection of ornaments. Sitting down on the couch to admire their work Severus pulled Harry onto his lap. "Thank you love for making this a Christmas to remember," he said kissing Harry on top of his head.

"What did you call me?"

"Love… Surely you must know that I love you?" At Harry's silence he inwardly groaned. Turning him around he looked him in the eyes and said, "Never doubt my love for you. I may not say it often, but I love you and always will. Nothing can change that. Harry James Potter you are my one and only."

"I love you too Severus." The two shared a passionate kiss then cuddled up again. Both were about to drift off and the last thing heard that night was Harry whispering, "Best Christmas ever."


End file.
